


Your Prescence

by RonRos47



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: Day 11. PeacefulFor the 30AOTCWORDS challenge on Twitter
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Your Prescence

**Author's Note:**

> Day 11. Peaceful
> 
> For the 30AOTCWORDS challenge on Twitter

Peaceful.

That was the only way Anakin could describe it. Yes he still had a job to do in protecting Padme which he was doing. Here, alone by the lake where they’d shared their first kiss he could sense her so he would know if she were in danger. In this place however no one would find her for that he was certain.

Being here at the lake was soothing. Ever since he and Padme had come he had found the kind of peace he had only hoped for. He was still a Jedi and as such he needed to become one with himself, one with the Force.

It was here where he stood, eyes closed, hands behind his back, letting the morning sun bask over him. As Anakin stood in peace he could sense her nearby. He smiled to himself. She had come to him as he had hoped she would.

“I’m sorry,” Padme whispered.

“Don’t be,” Anakin answered, “I feel more at ease when you’re near.”

Padme didn’t know how to respond to that. So much had changed between them. First off the kiss they had shared the day before and second the night where Anakin had all but declared his love for her and though she wanted to she could not do so. Yet watching him so at ease she couldn’t help but see him for the man he truly was, the man she was starting to fall in love with.

“I should go,” Padme said to him as she began to become afraid of feelings she knew she should not have.

“No please,” Anakin said to her. He turned to look at her, “don’t. I am sorry, Padme, about last night I mean.”

“We shouldn’t talk about it.”

“I know and yet I still feel the need to do so.”

“That’s not what I mean.” Padme looked down as if feeling guilty. “We shouldn’t talk about it because I feel the same way. You were right about something last night, about me feeling for something. I’m just to scared of it.”

Anakin took a step towards her. She didn’t back away. “You shouldn’t. What we feel for each other means something and it’s clear it does to you too.”

“Anakin, we shouldn’t have this conversation again.”

He nodded, “I understand but would it really be so wrong if we did? Yes our paths are different but sometimes paths collide in ways we would never expect.”

“It would change everything.”

“It would, yes, but what is love without risk?”

“You really think we can do this, hide our love in secrecy?”

“I believe in us, Padme. I know we can.”

Padme took a step forward towards him this time. “I’ll leave you to your meditations but Anakin, maybe you can have the hope for the both of us where I lack it.”

“So then you’re saying-,”

“I’m saying ‘yes’. I’m willing to try.”

Anakin smiled softly. He looked down and took her hands in his and then looked up at her. “We can make this work.”

“I hope so,” she said as she looked into his eyes. She knew by the way he was looking at her that she could trust him. Yes he would have the hope for the both of them of that much she was certain and for now it would be enough for her.  
Padme smiled in return and then made her leave. Anakin went back to his meditation and a new sense of calmness washed over him. Yes he was one with the Force but he was also one with a power greater than himself and that combined. His life and his love belonged to her now and it was enough to sustain him.


End file.
